1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a license plate frame of simple yet highly effective construction which includes the important feature of having detachable display panels. More particularly, it is concerned with a license plate holder that includes upper, lower and spaced apart side members each having elongated slots therein, and a display panel detachably positioned within each slot by a pair of removable set screws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide frames for automobile license plates. Examples of such frames are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,524,847, 1,575,950, 2,093,620, 2,135,191 and 3,908,296. Furthermore, several of the license plate frames previously known have provided for display of various decals and other printed idicia on attachments to the license plate frame. None of the previously known attachments, however, have combined the features of secure positioning of the attachment to the license plate frame with ease of replacement of the attachment.